Le plus humain de tous
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Et si un nom suffisait ? Les noms ont du pouvoir. Ils sont peur, haine, amour... Mais lequel saura résumer l'humanité d'un monstre ?
1. L'idée d'Hermione Granger

Je suis de retour ! Ce n'est pas la fic que j'annonçais, elle n'est pas vraiment prête. Celle-ci m'est venue sur un coup de tête. Elle ne fera que huit chapitres.

**Avertissement numéro 1 : **je ne supporte pas Voldemort. Et pourtant...

**Explication numéro 1 :** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire de Star Wars, je vous fait un résumé rapide de ce qui va vous servir pour cette histoire. Anakin Skywalker est un Jedi. Les Jedi n'ont pas le droit aux sentiments tels que l'amour, la colère, la jalousie et la haine parce qu'ils mènent au côté obscur. Mais Anakin est amoureux d'une femme et la mort de sa mère va faire naître en lui une colère envers lui-même qui a échoué à la sauver et une haine envers les assassins de sa mère. Un jour, il fait un rêve où il voit Padmé (sa femme secrète) mourir en accouchant et décide de tout faire pour la sauver de la mort, dont il n'avait pas pu préserver sa mère. Et en cherchant à la sauver, il va tomber dans le côté obscur, devenant Dark Vador et mener Padmé à la mort.

**Explication numéro 2 : **je sais ! Star Wars 3 est sorti en 2005 et Harry Potter a lieu bien avant ça. Mais j'en ai besoin pour cette fic alors faisons abstraction des données temporelles.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Star Wars appartiennent à JK Rowling et à Georges Lucas.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'idée d'Hermione**_

D'où m'est venue cette idée ? Excellente question. Pourtant ça a changé ma vie et ma façon de voir les gens. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ça part d'une réflexion sensée... j'espère.

Harry n'est pas de cet avis, Ron encore moins.

Je vous jure pourtant que mon hypothèse a du fond ! Mais comme toujours, ils me regardent l'air de dire : "_Mais bien sûr Mione... Euh... Tu ne connais pas le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique ?_" Pour toute réponse : oui.

Et vous ? Est-ce que vous allez me croire ? Est-ce que cette idée vous a déjà frôlé l'esprit ?

Je vais vous raconter cette histoire. Si vous êtes sûrs que j'ai faux et que je suis folle, passez votre chemin. Sinon, écoutez-moi.

Parce que pour moi, il n'y pas de mal sans raison.

* * *

Quel jour est-ce que c'était ? Ah oui.

Pendant les vacances de Noël de ma sixième année à Poudlard.

Ron sortait avec Lav-Lav et Harry était trop occupé par Drago et les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

Donc oui, j'étais seule et triste.

Mes parents, la veille de Noël, ont voulu me remonter le moral. Mon père est venu, m'a regardée et a dit :

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier... Mais on a un cadeau anticipé.

- Ah oui ? ai-je répondu avec le dynamisme d'un escargot narcotisé*

- Quelque chose que tu as demandé pendant des années...

À ces mots, j'ai bondi sur ma chaise :

- Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi ?

Il m'a tendu un cadeau fin de forme parallélépipède rectangle. J'ai déchiré le papier et quasiment étouffé mon père.

C'est comme ça qu'on a regardé Star Wars III, film que j'avais vu au cinéma avant ma première année mais que mes parents n'avaient jamais acheté en DVD, malgré ma demande incessante.

Mais à la fin du film, je me suis sentie bizarre.

J'ai repensé à la fois où je l'avais vu au cinéma : j'étais sortie de la salle en larmes et je n'avais pu me calmer que tard dans la soirée. Plus que calmée, j'étais paralysée par les réflexions. Ma mère, pour me faire arrêter de pleurer avait dit :

"_Il aimait, il haïssait : il avait des sentiments. Il était le plus humain de tous. Et c'est cette humanité qui l'a fait devenir le plus inhumain de la galaxie"._

Mon cerveau est reparti en trombe :

Et si Voldemort...?

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'est née mon idée. Un film et un petit discours d'une femme à sa gamine de onze ans.

C'est comme ça que j'ai passé la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre à inventer l'histoire de Voldemort et d'une fille.

Parce que je suis convaincue encore aujourd'hui d'une chose : on ne naît pas la plus cruelle des créatures de ce monde, on le devient.

* * *

Donc, ça aurait pu se passer pendant sa cinquième ou sixième année. Lui, le préfet de Serpentard aux talents multiples : Tom Jédusor ; et elle...

Elle ?

Quelle genre de femme pourrait plaire à Voldemort ? Bonne question...

L'image d'une folle à lier genre Bellatrix Lestranges aurait été approprié mais non.

Alors... Une Serpentard ? Non, trop facile. Gryffondor ? Nan ! Serdaigle ? Oui, pas mal.

Intelligente, au caractère en acier trempé et une certaine froideur quand même. Pas trop mauvais...

Voyons... Des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris ou... Gris, très bien.

Et elle s'appellerait... Charlotte.

Bon, très bien.

Maintenant : comment Charlotte a-t-elle ravi le coeur de Tom ?

Voyons voir... Rah c'est pas évident ! Oh mais... Voilà ! Idée !

C'est comme ça que tout s'est déroulé...

* * *

* ce mot n'existe pas

Verdict ? J'espère que c'était un début pas trop mauvais...

Vous ferez la connaissance de Tom et Charlotte au prochain chapitre.

J'apprécie quand je reçois des review, ça me permet de voir ce qui va et ne va pas.

J'essaie de mettre le prochain chapitre demain.

_ACSD_


	2. Charlotte Peterson

Hello ! Ce chapitre est super court, c'est juste l'introduction des personnages. C'est pour ça donc que je le mets le même jour que le prologue.

Il n'y a donc pas les réponses aux reviews, elles seront là sur le chapitre 3 qui sera plus... approfondi dans les relations entre les deux personnages.

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Charlotte Peterson**_

C'était pendant leur cinquième année. La terreur s'était abattue sur Poudlard depuis les pétrifications incessantes.

La Chambre des Secrets... La panique s'était emparée de presque tous les jeunes sorciers. Qui faisait exception ? Les Serpentard, pensant ne rien avoir à craindre et surtout, Tom Jédusor : il était celui qui avait libéré le monstre qui sévissait dans l'école.

Le coeur du jeune homme était corrompu par la haine envers son père, le Moldu Tom Jédusor, et le mépris envers le sang "impur".

Tom marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, conscient qu'il allait devoir ralentir les actions de sa bête ou l'école allait être fermée. Et il ne fallait pas.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Tom ne comprit pas quand il se retrouva au sol.

- Oh ! Tommy le chouchou est tombé !

Des Gryffondor... Ces gens-là ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture. Particulièrement ces trois-ci : Pete Ferell, Kyle Grey et Orson Watcher. Ils avaient le préfet des Serpentard en haut de leur liste des ennemis depuis le premier jour. Ils ne supportaient pas sa popularité, sa façon d'amadouer tout le monde, l'estime que les professeurs avaient de lui.

Tom allait sortir sa baguette quand il la sentit s'envoler à l'autre bout du couloir.

- On est sûrs, le menaça Kyle, que c'est un type comme toi qui a lâché cette maudite bête qui va tous nous tuer !

- Ouais, approuva Pete. Un Serpentard ! C'est la seule chose qui vous importe, le sang, le sang !

- On va se faire un plaisir d'abîmer ton joli visage, Jédusor ! En attendant qu'on trouve le vrai coupable...

Avant d'avoir pu bouger, Tom reçut un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il reçut plusieurs coups dans le visage et un dans l'estomac.

- Stop ! hurla quelqu'un. Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor pour violence sur un élève et..

Le regard de la préfète à peine arrivée croisa celui de Tom qui se relevait :

- _Trente_ points en moins pour violence sur un _préfet_ ! Disparaissez immédiatement !

Effrayés par la jeune fille, les trois Gryffondor détalèrent en vitesse.

S'essuyant la bouche ensanglantée avec un mouchoir, Tom marmonna :

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide...

- Ah non ? J'ai juste crû que tu te faisais frapper jusqu'au sang. J'ai dû me tromper...

- N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, toi...

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es pas le roi ici.

- Ecoutez qui parle ! Tu es tellement insignifiante que j'ai oublié ton nom.

- Traduction : j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge mais je ne l'admettrai jamais. Mais pour ta gouverne, mon nom c'est Peterson.

Elle ajouta, d'un ton encore plus sarcastique :

- Mais si ta langue fourche trop, tu peux m'appeler Charlotte.

Les Serpentard détestaient cette fille. Pourquoi ? Elle était forte et ne ne pliait pas à leurs insultes. C'était...

_La seule chose connue d'elle_, réalisa Tom en la regardant partir, comme une ombre se dissipant.

Que savaient les gens sur elle ? La plupart connaissaient nom, prénom, âge. Tom aussi : Charlotte Peterson, quinze ans.

D'où venait-elle ? Aucune idée. Quel était son sang ? Aucune idée.

Ah si ! Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, qu'elle était préfète de Serdaigle avec cet impur de Christian Johnson et qu'elle était la deuxième meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle était asociale et très stricte sur le règlement. Les élèves l'avaient affublée du surnom de PC : Préfète Cinglée ; avec les initiales de Peterson Charlotte. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle allait en avant et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Tom :

- Très bien... Charlotte Peterson...

Une mystérieuse.

Une fille à sa hauteur, cible parfaite.

Pourtant, derrière toute perspective, c'était l'envie de découvrir le mystère de cette Serdaigle prévalait.

* * *

Très court et bof bof, sincèrement.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez quand même ^^ !

On se revoit prochainement pour la suite.

_ACSD_


	3. Les noms ont du pouvoir

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 3, malgré l'absence totale de review.

Je vous le mets avant de ne plus avoir de nouvelles pour un moment ;)

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les noms ont du pouvoir**_

Les deux Préfets-en-chef avaient convoqué leurs collègues de cinquième et sixième année en urgence à six heures du soir pour débattre des mesures à prendre pour se protéger du monstre de la Chambre. La situation se faisait grave.

Tom arriva le premier et, évidemment, Charlotte ne tarda pas non plus.

- Bonjour Peterson, la salua-t-il avec un ton mielleux de ceux qui n'annoncent rien de bon

- Tiens, t'as meilleure mémoire que ce que je pensais.

- Cela t'énerverait que je n'aie pas de défauts, n'est-ce pas Peterson ?

- Arrête-toi ici ou tes chevilles ne te permettront plus de sortir de cette pièce.

- Tu te rends compte que l'école peut être fermée d'un jour à l'autre et nous, on est occupés en une joute verbale très puérile.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour l'école ?

Le sarcasme, Tom le maniait à merveille. Et il détestait avoir ce point commun avec quelqu'un :

- Contrairement à toi, cracha-t-il amer, ce collège est ma seule maison !

Charlotte se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Elle était en colère aussi maintenant. Comme si... Comme si leurs sentiments se synchronisaient...

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Ah ça ! Tu es peut être asociale aussi !

- Mieux vaut ça qu'un hypocrite dans ton genre qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est leur ami alors que ce ne sont que des marionnettes !

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Oh si je le sais ! C'est clair comme du cristal, même. Tu es hypocrite et manipulateur !

Les baguettes étaient déjà dégainées quand les préfets-en-chef entrèrent :

- Hé ! fit Elana Smith* de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Rien, lâcha Charlotte en rangeant sa baguette

Pétrifiée par son ton polaire, la Préfète en chef ne réagit pas quand Charlotte ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle pu donc dire pour faire sortir le grand Tom Jédusor de ses gonds ? se moqua l'autre Préfet -Xavier Knightgate de Serpentard

Mais Tom était trop en colère pour y faire attention. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle de réunion.

_Tu es hypocrite et manipulateur_...

Avait-elle vraiment vu clair dans son jeu ou n'était-ce que des mots lâchés sous l'effet de la colère ? Il avait soudainement envie de la rattraper pour lui demander deux trois choses : il savait avoir touché un point sensible en parlant de maison...

- Tout va bien Tom ?

Dumbledore. Fantastique. Son professeur _préféré_..

- Oui Professeur. Je suis seulement un peu nerveux avec cette chose en liberté qui attaque nos camarades.

Dumbledore n'esquissa aucun mouvement, scrutant Tom intensément.

- Pourquoi Professeur ?

- Oh... Rien. Mais Tom, Miss Peterson, ta collègue, m'a semblé particulièrement énervée quand je l'ai croisée. Tu en sais quelque chose ?

Implicitement, la question était _: est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état ?_ Tom en était certain.

- Non Professeur.

- Que penses-tu faire maintenant ? Ce n'est pas très bien de laisser une jeune fille dans cet état, non ?

Piégé.

Dumbledore avait frappé correctement. Si Tom mentait, il était obligé d'aller s'excuser et si il disait la vérité, il devait aller la consoler.

- Mais bien sûr Professeur.

- Tu viendras m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé après.

- Oui Professeur.

- Le mot de passe est "Plume de Phoenix".

Une fois le professeur parti, Tom jura. Il avait été piégé... Et Dumbledore saurait vite si il n'allait pas voir Peterson.

Il se mit en chemin en réfléchissant. Charlotte et lui se ''connaissaient" depuis la première année et étrangement, ils avaient pu se supporter parfaitement au début. Ils ne se parlaient pas hormis pour se saluer et se contentaient de quelques sourires. Puis un jour, inexplicablement, Tom s'était mis à agir comme un vrai hypocrite avec elle et ils s'étaient mis à se disputer souvent.

Il répétait tout le temps qu'il oubliait son nom pour lui montrer le peu d'importance qu'il voulait croire qu'elle avait à ses yeux.

En arrivant devant le tableau des Serdaigle, Tom pria pour que tous les camarades de la jeune préfète soient allés manger à cette heure-ci.

- Plume de Phoenix.**

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant Tom entrer dans le repère des aigles.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. C'était le silence total.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_Presque_ total.

- Peterson. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore ?

- Il est persuadé de t'avoir vu... énervée.

- Non sans blague... On se demande pourquoi.

- Et... il veut que je te console.

- Serait-il psychologiquement dérangé ?

- Ou que je m'excuse.

- Mais bien sûr...

- Tu n'aimes pas trop Dumbledore ?

- Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

- Je voulais juste... savoir.

- La carte du gentil garçon ne marchera pas avec moi.

_Flûte_.

- Dans ce cas je me contenterai de dire ça : je m'excuse Peterson de t'avoir énervée.

Il vit que c'était une tentative sans espoir. Il le lut dans son regard. Son regard couleur argent. Argent... Glace. Froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tom s'attendait à entendre son nom après cette phrase. C'est alors que son cerveau repassa toutes les fois où ils s'étaient _parlé_. Et il remarqua un détail intéressant :

- Est-ce que tu as peur des noms ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je ?

- Tu n'apostrophes jamais personne.

- Voir question précédente.

- Tu ne dis jamais de nom.

Maintenant, elle était déstabilisée :

- Je n'ai pas... peur des noms.

- Alors... pourquoi ?

Ils se fixèrent longuement, yeux dans les yeux. Le silence criait les doutes que Charlotte avait, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Tom.

Et il le savait.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle était différente de toutes les autres filles. Elle lisait presque en lui. Leurs sentiments étaient synchronisés. Ses techniques de persuasion et de séduction ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle.

- Depuis toujours mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas utiliser le nom des gens, expliqua-t-elle enfin

- Pourquoi ?

- Les noms ont du pouvoir. S'adresser à quelqu'un par son prénom c'est lui donner de l'importance. Et ils ne voulaient pas que j'accorde de l'importance à qui que ce soit. C'est resté en moi.

_Très Sang-Pur_...

- Les mots ont du pouvoir...

- Les _noms_.

- Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

Charlotte cilla, comme s'il était devenu fou :

- Qu'est-ce que..?

- Dis mon nom.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je ?

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te satisfaire.

- Je te donne ce que tu veux.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois qu'elle lui rendit identique :

- Tu mentiras à notre cher professeur de Métamorphose sur la raison de ma colère.

- Il saura si c'est un mensonge.

- Pas si on se met d'accord.

- Dans ce cas, ça marche.

Elle planta son regard argenté dans celui de Tom et inspira à fond :

- Tom... Tom Jédusor...

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage du préfet :

- Alors, tu m'accordes enfin de l'importance ?

- Ton égo démesuré n'a pas besoin de ça.

Tom retint un autre sourire.

- Bon... fit Charlotte. Tu diras au vieux fou que je suis énervée à cause d'une lettre de mes parents qui ne m'a particulièrement pas plu.

- Et...

- S'il veut des détails, tu lui dis que je t'ai envoyé te faire voir.

- Merlin quelle confiance en moi...

- Effectivement je ne te fais pas confiance.

- C'est bien dommage... dit-il dans un souffle en faisant deux pas vers elle

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ne méthodes de manipulation ne marchent pas avec mal.

- Je ne te manipule pas.

- À d'autres ! Va te faire gober par un dragon !

- Hé ! T'es une bornée...

- Non, méfiante.

- Que puis-je donc faire pour obtenir ta confiance ?

- Beaucoup trop pour toi.

- Je suis prêt à tenter.

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

- Dégage de ma salle commune.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Règlement intérieur.

Tom ricana :

- Tu vas m'enlever des points aussi ?

Charlotte se retint de lui coller une baffe :

- Merci de sortir immédiatement.

- Non.

- Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?

- Mais ça arrivera, je te le garantis.

- Dégage !

Tom quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé un regard de défi à sa collègue de Serdaigle.

Oui, il l'aurait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Malheureusement, il arrive d'être pris dans son propre piège, Tom...

* * *

* Oui, ça fait penser à Zacharias du même nom... Je sais...

** je sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça de rentrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle mais en ce moment c'est pas trop ça et les énigmes ne me viennent pas.

There ! Alors ? Moi ça me rappelle un certaine Gryffondor... Ce n'est pas trop cliché j'espère...

Et j'spère aussi que vous avez aimé.

Bon, on se revoit le mois prochain pour un chapitre avec quelques révélations sur Charlotte (une pensée spéciale pour ma super amie du même prénom ^^)

Bye !


	4. L'orphelin et la torturée

Bon... Me revoilà. Pour ceux qui lisent (et en passant, qui ne manifestent pas) voici le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et ça ne coûte rien de le dire).

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : L'orphelin et la torturée**_

Charlotte était assise à la table des Serdaigle. Tom l'avait repérée immédiatement : les autres élèves la fuyaient. Penchée sur un livre, elle n'avait rien à manger devant elle.

Un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des bleu et bronze.

- Bonjour, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

Elle leva la tête et le dévisagea :

- Bonjour. Tu veux quoi ?

- À ton avis ?

Son petit déjeuner apparut devant lui et il commença à manger. Il entendit Charlotte soupirer tandis qu'elle replongeait dans sa lecture.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il

Il prit son absence de réponse pour un non.

- Mange ou je te jette un sort.

- Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Mange.

Elle releva la tête. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait sortir sa baguette.

- Tu vas me lancer quoi ? Un Impardonnable ?

- Tu penses que ce sont des menaces en l'air ?

- À quoi ça t'avance que je mange ou non ?

- Tu ne feras pas de crise.

- Quelle crise ?

- Faiblesse.

Elle baissa légèrement le menton. Elle en avait fait plein...

Il vit apparaître une assiette devant elle :

- Mange. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour le monde sorcier.

- Quoi ?

- On a besoin de sorcières en bon état pour détruire la créature de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ce mensonge-argument marcha et il vit dans les yeux grands ouverts de surprise des Serdaigle que Charlotte Peterson n'avait jamais prit de petit-déjeuner auparavant.

* * *

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je porte ton sac.

Charlotte était sidérée :

- Tu crois que tu m'auras en jouant le gentil valet ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu t'es trompé d'adresse alors.

Ils arrivèrent en Runes, Tom portant deux sacs et Charlotte marchant devant lui, dévisagés par la classe entière.

Tom rendit son sac à sa camarade er rejoignit son binôme de Serpentard à leur paillasse habituelle.

Il était satisfait. Très satisfait.

Il allait y arriver.

Ou pas...

* * *

- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout ?

- Je porte ton sac.

- Mais on a deux cours différents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Histoire de la Magie... soupira-t-elle

- Avec le vieux machin soporifique ?

- C'est ça... Et... Et toi ?

- Métamorphose, cracha-t-il

- Avec le vieux déjanté.

- Je donnerai tout pour sécher un cours de Dumbledore.

- Sécher est contraire au règlement.

- Et...?

Il s'approcha d'elle en esquissant un sourire charmeur. Il fut déçu :

- On est deux préfets.

- Juste une fois...

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- Et si je te supplie ?

- Non.

- Tu préfères sincèrement aller en Histoire de la Magie ?

- Euh... Non...

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient alors ?

Charlotte se mordit la lèvre et soupira :

- Juste cette fois alors.

* * *

Ils passèrent un long moment dehors, près du lac.

Que firent-ils ?

Au début rien. Il y avait une certaine méfiance entre les deux. Mais Tom, prit d'un élan incompréhensible, prit les choses en main et se mit à parler. Sans savoir pourquoi er sans pour autant pouvoir s'arrêter, il raconta son passé à l'orphelinat, sa rencontre et sa crainte de Dumbledore, sa haine de son père, les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la mort de sa mère...

Et pas une fois il n'entendit Charlotte.

Elle l'écoutait. Immobile.

Une fois que le Serpentard eut terminé, son regard se perdit dans l'eau du lac.

- Je... dit Charlotte. Ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux rien faire... Si je disais quoi que ce soit pour te réconforter, ç âne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Tom, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, sourit :

- Au moins tu le dis.

- Mon... Mon... Mon propre père était un monstre.

Elle dévoila son bras droit. Tom, abasourdi, fit courir ses doigts le long des coupures qui striaient la peau pâle de la Serdaigle.

- C'est... C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle opina :

- Mais ça n'a pas toujours été ça. Mon père a été déclaré fou. C'était officiel sur son dossier médical. Quand je dis fou, c'est vraiment fou, pas un peu déjanté. Ma mère a refusé son internat en asile psychiatrique et a obtenu gain de cause. Je la hais pour ça. Tout a empiré pour moi.

Elle recouvrit son bras, repoussant la caresse de Tom :

- Quand j'étais petite, il m'attachait à une chaise et me mettait des araignées dessus pour se délecter de mes hurlements. Je suis terrorisée par les araignées. Je les hais. Ça a été une expérience traumatisante pour moi. Puis, il a été... violent. Je hais mon père pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je hais ma mère pour la réaction qu'elle a eu quand elle l'a appris : _si tu oses le dire à qui que ce soit, je te jure que la mort serait presque trop gentille comme punition. _Je hais les vacances qui m'obligent à retourner là-bas. Je me hais pour ne pouvoir rien faire...

Tom la trouva immensément fragile en cet instant. Elle venait de lui révéler un affreux secret alors qu'elle le détestait.

Elle avait raison quand elle disait que tenter de la réconforter ne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne trouvait pas de mot.

Sauf un. Un seul.

- Charlotte...

Elle frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, prononcé par ce Serpentard cruel et manipulateur.

Les noms ont du pouvoir.

Elle leva son regard vers Tom qui sonda ses yeux gris brillants de douleur.

Elle pleurait.

Charlotte Peterson pleurait.

Ils avaient abaissé leurs barrières. Ils avaient parlé.

Le silence s'était à nouveau emparé d'eux, tandis que leurs yeux étaient accrochés.

Ils restèrent sans dire un mot très longtemps.

L'heure de liberté était presque écoulée quand Tom allongea son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de Charlotte.

Il fallait qu'ils retournent en cours.

- Je te retrouve à midi, Charlotte ? demanda Tom une fois dans les couloirs quand elle récupéra son sac pour aller en Potions

- D'accord.

- À tout à l'heure, alors.

- À tout à l'heure... Tom.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de disparaître dans la salle de Slughorn, ce fut l'immense sourire du jeune préfet de Serpentard.

* * *

Les rumeurs commencèrent à courir.

Les deux préfets mangeaient ensemble à la tables des Serdaigle, discutant et riant aux éclats. Lui l'accompagnait en cours en portant son sac, ils s'asseyaient ensemble lors de leurs cours communs...

Leur amitié naissante fut prise trop vite pour une romance.

Tom se sentait différent depuis quelques jours. Chaque fois que le regard de Charlotte se posait sur lui... Il ressentait un drôle de... De quoi ?

Pourtant, une mauvaise nouvelle ne tarda pas à assombrir le ciel de Poudlard.

La préfète de Poufsouffle débarqua avec son collègue de Serdaigle, Christian Johnson, pendant le cours de Potion des Serpentard de cinquième année.

- Un problème Miss Timer ? demanda Slughorn

- Les préfets en chef ont demandé une convocation urgente des préfets de cinquième et sixième année. Et le directeur Dippet veut voir tous les professeurs.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tom d'un faux ton alarmé

Il lisait de la terreur dans les yeux des deux préfets.

- On... Une élève a été tuée. On a retrouvé son cadavre dans les toilettes. C'est... C'est une Serdaigle.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt mis en ligne. Vous en saurez plus sur le dilemme interne de Tom. Il reste trois chapitres plus l'épilogue (où on retrouvera Hermione).

Bye !

ACS


	5. Meurtre à Poudlard

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, exclusivement du Tom. Bon, j'espère que vous savez qui est la Serdaigle morte dans les toilettes ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : meurtre à Poudlard**_

Les quatre préfets débarquèrent dans les toilettes des filles avec appréhension.

Tom feignait très bien l'inquiétude. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se précipita sur Charlotte, debout près du cadavre de la fille de Serdaigle. Son coeur chancela quand il vit ses yeux gris, agrandis par une terreur sans nom.

- Le ministère va nous menacer de fermer l'école pour de bon cette fois... dit le directeur Dippet à Dumbledore

- Il faut arrêter cette chose.

Charlotte s'aperçut de la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés :

- Tom...

Le préfet frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom -c'était la troisième fois, en fait. Charlotte se blottit contre le torse du Serpentard et il devina qu'elle était en proie à la panique.

- Shh... murmura-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui. Tout va bien... On la trouvera cette... _chose_.

- Oh oui Monsieur Jédusor ! s'emporta Monsieur Dippet. Tous les préfets sont maintenant chargés de fouiller incessamment chaque recoin de l'école ! On doit trouver cette créature et l'éliminer ! Il en va du bien de Poudlard !

Charlotte enfouit son visage dans les vêtements d'un Tom tiraillé entre deux réflexions. Comment allait-il éviter la fermeture de cette école, sa seule vraie maison ? Mais surtout : pourquoi Charlotte était-elle autant terrorisée par le monstre ?

Le meurtre de Myrtille Stewards, connue comme Mimi Geignarde, provoqua une vague de panique chez les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard et le ministère annonça la prochaine fermeture définitive de l'établissement si le monstre n'était pas éradiqué dans la semaine.

Tom et son collègue de Serpentard fouillaient peu assidûment le château : Tom était absorbé par son dilemme interne, l'autre n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire des Nés-Moldus.

Tom et Charlotte se virent très peu pendant ces deux jours.

Deux jours de torture pour Tom Jédusor : déterminé à trouver un "coupable" sur qui rejeter l'ouverture de la Chambre, il était rongé par un autre un sentiment, plus dur encore que toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans sa vie.

Une Serdaigle avait été tuée - _il_ avait tué cette fille.

Et Charlotte... Elle devait savoir. Il le fallait. Mais elle le haïrait après... Non. Il ne devait rien lui dire.

Mais c'était comme lui mentir !

Allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard, Tom plongea dans un doute qui commençait à le tarauder.

Charlotte Peterson.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il penser qu'à elle ?

Depuis le jour où ils avaient séché une heure de cours, il s'était écoulé une semaine.

Une semaine durant laquelle ils étaient restés soudés, se séparant pour aller en cours ou pour aller dormir.

Et ils avaient parlé.

Elle lui avait raconté tout sur elle et vice-versa. Il avait découvert qu'ils partageaient l'envie d'en savoir toujours plus, la crainte de la mort, leur matière préférée était la même, ils aimaient inventer des sorts, ils savaient manipuler les gens pour arriver à leurs fins.

Et ils n'aimaient pas le jus de citrouille.

À présent, il devait choisir entre garder l'amitié de Charlotte mais lui mentir sur le vrai ouvreur de la Chambre ou lui dire la vérité au risque qu'elle perde confiance en lui et le dénonce.

C'était un dilemme terrible surtout qu'il devait empêcher la fermeture de Poudlard s'il ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau dans cet orphelinat moldu de malheur.

Et il n'avait pas vu sa Charlotte depuis deux jours.

- Hé Tom ! fit un Serpentard dont il avait oublié le nom. Tu sais quoi ? On a entendu cet imbécile d'Hagrid parler tout seul !

Tom le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- En passant à côté de lui avec Nott, on l'a entendu marmonner un truc du genre _mon Aragog chéri_ ou je ne sais quoi. Les Gryffondor sont définitivement devenus fous.

- Il n'avait rien dans les mains ?

- Si... Une très grosse boîte.

- Triple crétin ! Il y avait quelque chose dans sa boîte !

Enervé, Tom se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir quand un hibou lui barra le passage. Il le reconnut immédiatement : il avait Charlotte le nourrir plusieurs fois.

Son coeur pas encore entièrement noir se mit à battre plus vite. Il détacha le message et le lut, les mains tremblantes.

_19h30. Souterrains. Je t'attends. Charlotte._

Tom regarda l'heure. Dix-huit heures. Il avait une heure et demie.

Il sourit : deux jours. Elle lui avait manqué.

Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter !

* * *

Mais il ignorait que le Destin allait lui jouer un très mauvais tour...

* * *

There. Le cinquième chapitre. Il n'y a eu que du Tom, je suis désolée si vous vouliez un peu de Charlotte. Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas géniale (ou simplement nulle) mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors la voilà.

Retenez bien tous les détails de l'histoire et vous devinerez quel mauvais tour le Destin va jouer à Tom...

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le come-back d'un personnage et l'apparition d'un autre que vous connaissez très bien tous les deux (Harry les adore).

Sur ce, merci et à la prochaine !

ACSD

(dernière dédicace à ma Chachou et May)


	6. Premier et dernier je t'aime

Hello ! Me revoilà... Pour le come-back de Charlotte et... il ne reste qu'un chapitre avec Tom et Cha' après celui-ci.

Un grand merci à Mirty-story !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Premier et dernier "je t'aime"**_

- Charlotte... Il faut que je te dise... C'est moi qui ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Je suis désolé ne me déteste pas !

Lamentable !

C'était le dixième essai qu'il faisait, debout devant le miroir des toilettes des hommes. Chaque tentative était plus pitoyable encore que les précédentes.

Tom se frappa violemment la tête contre le lavabo.

Pourquoi cette fille arrivait-elle à le mettre dans cet état ? Pourquoi mourait-il d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir ?

Il se frappa la tête encore plus fort puis soupira.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Dumbledore.

- Tu as une bosse sur la tête Tom.

- Oh... Oui Professeur. Je me suis cogné ce matin.

_Pitoyable mensonge_, pensa le jeune préfet.

- S'il se passait quoi que ce soit tu me le dirais. N'est-ce pas Tom ?

_Oui... Je vais vous dire que j'ai rendez-vous avec Charlotte Peterson dans les cachots et que c'est moi qui ai tué la fille l'autre jour._

- Evidemment Professeur.

- Aucune nouvelle du monstre de la Chambre ?

- Non Professeur. Mais... je suis sur une piste.

- Tu... Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je préfère ne pas faire de spéculation Professeur.

- Je comprends. Sage décision. Je... te laisse.

Dumbledore continua son chemin, non sans avoir sondé le regard du jeune Serpentard.

Une fois que le Professeur eut disparu derrière porte, Tom se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de Potion.

Il dépassa la salle en question, il entendit une voix grave résonner mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Il trouva Charlotte dans une petite pièce. Elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à lire un grimoire de Potions.

Il n'osa pas parler. Il l'observait, elle, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris perdus sur les formules, son visage doux et concentré.

Elle releva la tête, le vit et posa son livre sur une table. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle courut se jeter dans les bras du Serpentard. Il la serra très fort contre lui, la soulevant de quelques centimètres et humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Il la détacha doucement de lui et la dévisagea comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- Est-ce que..?

Charlotte ne put terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres du préfet de Serpentard s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Charlotte avait l'air en transe. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme cherchant la preuve qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Tom s'approcha d'elle. Il prit le visage de la Serdaigle entre ses mains et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu la réponse à ses questions au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Charlotte...

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras :

- Tu es venu...

- Charlotte... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me haïrais si j'avais commis un crime ?

Les yeux argentés de la préfète se voilèrent d'incompréhension.

- Charlotte, promets-moi de... De ne pas me haïr... Je t'aime à en perdre la raison. Mais j'ai...

Charlotte se détacha de lui et lui prit la main :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu te souviens de mes parents ?

- Le moldu et la Sorcière.

- Oui. Ma mère, Merope Gaunt... J'ai fait des recherches et.. Elle faisait partie d'une très ancienne famille. On dit que les Gaunt descendent d'un des fondateurs de cette école. Le fondateur de la maison à laquelle j'appartiens.

Les yeux de Charlotte s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Tu... tu... C'est toi... C'est toi l'héritier de Serpentard...

- Charlotte...

- C'est toi qui a ouvert la Chambre ? C'est toi qui a semé la panique ici ? C'est toi qui a lâché cette chose qui va tous nous tuer ?

- Charlotte... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... _nous_ ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et à cet instant Tom comprit qu'il avait oublié _un_ détail. Il venait de commettre une erreur cruciale. Il ne s'était _jamais_ posé la question.

- C'est pas vrai...

Il se détesta pour ne jamais avoir compris.

- Tu... Tu es...

- Née-moldue.

Il la croyait Sang-pur. Il pensait que cette histoire de ne pas accorder d'importance aux gens en était la preuve.

- Je suis... Oh Merlin !

- Tom !

Il frissonna. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Je t'en supplie je t'en conjure !

Elle se jeta à son cou :

- Ferme la Chambre des Secrets, vite ! Ne laisse pas ta bête nous tuer tous... Je t'en prie... Fais-le... Si tu m'aimes.

Argument irréfutable :

- Je voulais déjà le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner vivre à l'orphelinat. Je vais rappeler le Basilic.

- C'est ça le monstre ?

Tom opina.

- Comment a-t-on pu être aussi stupides ? C'était évident...

Tom était sur ses gardes :

- Est-ce que... Tu me détestes ?

Les yeux argentés de la Serdaigle se colorèrent d'une lueur de malice. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, collant son front à celui du Serpentard. Elle l'embrassa :

- Tu es un monstre, admit-elle. Tu as tué. Mais...

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois :

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond.

Le visage de Tom s'illumina d'un sourire de soulagement et bonheur infinis :

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Il scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait une ballade dehors ? proposa-t-il

- C'est contre le règlement.

- On est des Préfets. On aura qu'à prétexter qu'on fait notre ronde ensemble.

- Dans ce cas... Je vais chercher mon manteau. Attends-moi ici.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce.

Tom était au comble de la joie : elle ne le détestait pas ! Il était un monstre mais elle l'aimait...

Il en oublia presque tout ; sa recherche d'un coupable, ses devoirs de Préfets, sa mission de purification, ses parents, son ancêtre, la voix dans le couloir voisin, Dumbledore...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire sa bulle de bonheur.

Un cri qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Charlotte !

* * *

Je sais c'est méchant...

Je suis désolée d'avoir un rythme ultra aléatoire mais je m'ennuie chez moi alors je poste. Je prendrai un rythme hebdomadaire après les vacances.

Encore une fois, rassemblez tous les indices et vous comprendrez. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte ?

Réponse la prochaine fois...

Bisous !

ACSD...


	7. Voldemort

Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre !

Merci infiniment à Mirty-story et à Blopinette qui en plus de me laisser d'adorables review m'ont donné envie d'approfondir cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Voldemort**_

Tom se précipita hors de la salle. Figé par l'horreur de ce qu'il vit, il ne put esquisser un seul geste.

Charlotte Peterson gisait sur le sol devant lui, agitée de soubresauts. Et sur elle, se dressait une araignée gigantesque, noire comme la nuit : le pire cauchemar, enfoui dans les ténèbres du passé de la préfète des Serdaigle.

- Aragog ! appela un élève que Tom reconnut immédiatement. Rentre dans la boîte et... Tom !

L'araignée se dirigea vers Hagrid, dévoilant le corps secoué de convulsions de la Serdaigle, marquée par une piqûre fraîche.

- Charlotte ! hurla Tom

Il se jeta au sol, prit le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Oui, il pleurait. De terreur, de douleur.

- Tu l'as tuée Hagrid !

- Non ! Aragog ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Tom... s'étrangla la mourante

- Oh Charlotte ! Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te le promets.

* * *

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Jédusor... Le venin est trop rapide...

L'infirmière sentit son coeur se serrer quand les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent de douleur.

- Je suis vraiment navrée. Je ne peux rien faire. Elle... Elle va mourir d'ici quelques minutes.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Je...

Le directeur, Monsieur Dippet, et les Professeurs Slughorn et Dumbledore entrèrent à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie.

Le regard empli de haine, de désespoir, de douleur de Tom croisa celui calme et sage du professeur de Métamorphose et sa colère redoubla.

L'infirmière ouvrit le rideau du lit de Charlotte et annonça aux professeurs la mort imminente de la jeune Serdaigle.

Tom se précipita sur sa camarade, pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Son désespoir ébranla les professeurs qui le connaissaient si calme et sarcastique.

- Reste ! Ne pars pas ! Charlotte ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en supplie...

- Tom... murmurèrent les lèvres bleuies de Charlotte d'une voix brisée

- Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je t'en prie... Reste...

- Tom... Arrête ce monstre... Referme la Chambre des Secrets... Pour toujours...

- Oui. Je le ferai, je te le jure. Oh Charlotte ! Je t'en supplie reste avec moi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux :

- Tom... Je t'aime... Tu n'es pas... un monstre. Tu es quelqu'un... de bien... Et... je t'aime...

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et leva ses doigts tremblant pour lui caresser la joue.

- Charlotte ! paniqua-t-il quand son bras s'effondra sur le lit. Charlotte !

La voix de Tom se brisa. La lumière dans les yeux gris de Charlotte s'estompa lentement pour disparaître, tout comme sourire.

Eteinte.

- Non ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! Non !

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Jédusor... murmura Dippet

- Elle n'est pas... Non ! Elle n'est pas...

Dumbledore s'approcha du lit. Il tendit ses doigts vers le visage de la Serdaigle est ferma les yeux vides de celle qui fut le seul amour de Tom Jédusor.

* * *

La douleur déchira le corps du jeune Serpentard. Une souffrance qui brisa le nom et le coeur de Tom Jédusor.

Aveuglé par la haine, il en vint avec pactiser avec ses démons.

_Je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Et tu es morte. Cette erreur ne sera plus jamais commise. Je deviendrai le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. J'apprendrai à dompter la mort. Je ferai en sorte que mon nom fasse trembler les murs et terrorise chaque sorcier qui l'entendra. Je le ferai. Pour toi.*_

Le premier acte de _Voldemort_ après la mort de son aimée fut de dénoncer Hagrid comme celui ayant ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Sa vengeance contre le demi-géant accomplie, il entreprit de tout faire pour devenir le sorcier le plus dangereux depuis la nuit des temps.

* * *

La mort de Charlotte Peterson, préfète née-moldue de Serdaigle et seul amour de Tom Elvis Jédusor, fut oubliée. On oublia jusqu'à son nom. Elle disparut des archives et des mémoires de tous sauf d'un.

Et celui-ci est l'homme que l'on croyait incapable de connaître l'amour et dont le seul nom a plus de pouvoir que la mort elle-même.

_Voldemort_.

* * *

* ça rappellera peut être quelque chose à certains...

* * *

Et voilà... Adieu Charlotte Peterson.

Morte et oubliée. Triste destin.

Elle me rappelle un peu Hermione, pas vous ?

EN parlant d'Hermione vous allez bientôt la revoir...

Merci encore à ceux qui ont lu :) (une tite review?)

ACSD


	8. A Simple Thing Called Love

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec... le dernier chapitre. **

**C'est drôle. J'ai revu Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets et la scène où Harry entre dans le journal et voit Tom Jédusor m'a paru presque à double-sens... ^^**

**Anyway, bonne lecture et merci !**

* * *

It's the little things that we forget about

Gotta be the difference in the ones surrounding you

It could be a hug or just a positive word

When you look in the mirror

Are you proud of what you do ?

_A Simple Thing (Called Love) - Jesse McCartney_

* * *

**Le plus humain de tous**

_les noms ont du pouvoir_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8: A Simple Thing Called Love**_

La nuit de Noël, on devient tous plus bons, dit-on.

En cet instant-là, assise en tailleur sur mon lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, je voyais Voldemort sous une lumière différente. Plus comme un sorcier fou et assoiffé de sang, créature plus que personne, mais comme une sorte de victime des évènements qui s'était fait corrompre par sa haine.

J'avais inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces et pourtant ce fut le jour le plus important de ma vie.

Malheureusement, ma façon de penser n'est pas universelle... Harry et Ron m'ont ri au nez quand je leur ai fait part de ma théorie. Je me souviens qu'Harry m'avait lancé un regard dégoûté :

"Voldemort est un monstre, Hermione. Il a tué mes parents, des milliers de personnes innocentes et tu oses le croire humain ? Tu n'excuseras jamais ses crimes. Il n'est _pas_ humain."

Et évidemment Ron avait ajouté son grain de sel :

"Arrête d'essayer de voir du bon chez tous le monde, Mione."

Et bien si. Je verrai le bon chez les gens jusqu'à ma mort, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Depuis cet hiver-là, je n'ai jamais pu penser à Voldemort de la même façon. Chaque fois que son nom était prononcé -ou plutôt n'était _pas_ prononcé- je revoyais Tom Jédusor en pleurs à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tenant la main inerte d'une jeune Serdaigle.

Le jour de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai vu les gens accourir en hurlant, sautant de joie. Alors j'ai intercepté un élève de première année qui m'a dit : _Il est mort ! Harry l'a tué ! _Et je n'ai pas hurlé de joie contrairement à ce qu'il attendait. J'ai pensé à l'âme de Jédusor s'envolant vers le ciel, allant retrouver Charlotte Peterson. Qui sait... Peut être lui pardonnera-t-elle encore une fois ? Alors j'ai souri et j'ai rejoint mes amis.

Cette histoire complètement fictive aura changé ma vie... Je n'ai pas pardonné ni oublié les crimes de Voldemort mais je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas monstre depuis la naissance.

* * *

Je dois énormément à Charlotte Peterson. Sans elle j'aurais encore ces préjugés. Sans elle, j'aurais continué à m'arrêter au jugement des actes des gens. Sans chercher ce qu'ils ont vécu au fond. Et sans elle, je n'aurais jamais appris à connaître cet homme incroyable qui est aujourd'hui mon mari adoré.

Drago Malefoy.

Lui, il a écouté toute l'histoire que j'avais inventé une nuit de vingt-quatre décembre. Et une fois terminé, il m'a regardé, a souri et a dit :

"Tu sais pourquoi je crois toute cette histoire ? Parce que ça me rappelle toi et moi, fin tragique en moins."

* * *

Le jour de mon accouchement, le médicomage nous a annoncé :

"C'est une fille."

Drago et moi nous sommes exclamés en même temps :

"Charlotte !"

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que ma fille s'appelle Charlotte Malefoy ?

Parce que ce nom veut tout dire pour nous. C'est la flamme d'une bougie en hiver, c'est un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres, c'est une fleur dans la tempête...

C'est le prénom qui a lui seul, résume l'humanité d'un monstre. L'humanité de celui qui fut le sorcier le plus puissant et inhumain de la planète entière. L'humanité de Tom Elvis Jédusor, alias Voldemort.

_**Charlotte**_...

Parce que si les noms ont du pouvoir, celui-ci fait de Voldemort_ le plus humain de tous_.

* * *

Et voilà... C'est fini.

Un très très très grand merci à mes lectrices (lecteurs?) et surtout à qui a laissé un petit mot qui m'a encouragée.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.

Je travaillerai sur un approfondissement... Je verrai. Là j'ai peut être déjà une autre histoire en tête.

Merci encore ! Laissez-moi un petit mot...

Bye ! ^-^


End file.
